


put your records on, tell me your favourite song

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Romantic Fluff, Suits, at least kinda lmao, is one upping ur boyfriend out of love a tag, this was so cute to make....., what tags do i even write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Natsuki surprised Camus when he came home.
Relationships: Camus/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 13





	put your records on, tell me your favourite song

Camus came home to the faintest sound of a viola in… One of the rooms. A slow melody, one that he sways along to as he listens. Hmm… What’s Natsuki up to today, he wonders?

He slowly follows the sound, trying to pinpoint it as best as he can. Up around their room, he hears the playing more clearly. Humming to himself, he smiles. The closer he gets to the door, his humming becomes faint mumbling, to soft, low singing, and as he opens it, he hears the sound of Natsuki’s viola stopping.

“… But I can’t help, falling in love with you…” Camus sings, coming over to the man and gently holding his face between his hands. Natsuki hums pleasantly, leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss. “Hello, Natsuki. How has your day been, my dear?”

“I missed you, Myu-chan,” he says softly, opening his eyes to smile at the man. His arms wrap around his neck, lazily reaching up to his pulled back hair. “I’ve been waiting on you sooo badly, I just wanted to kiss your cute little face!” To emphasise his point, Natsuki presses a sweet kiss to his cheek, eliciting a chuckle from the man in his arms.

“Natsuki…” He complains, hiding his face in Natsuki’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around his waist instead. Natsuki hums, undoing the tie in his hair and letting it down, kissing his neck as he does. “Mmm…”

“Myu-chan, do you want to sing with me?” Natsuki asks, swaying slowly with the man. “I’ve got a bunch of songs… Oh! We could play something together!” Natsuki gasps, lifting Camus easily and spinning with him. The colder man jumps, his eyes widening at that action, but his reaction is given no attention by Natsuki. “Ooh! We could  _ make _ a song together! Our special song, for our special person!”

Camus chuckles when he’s back on his feet, leaning up to kiss Natsuki again. “Oh? Our special song for one another?” He asks, resting his head on his shoulder. “Hmm… I think that would be my new favourite song.”

“Ah? What’s your current favourite?” He asks, tilting his head curiously. Camus hums, tapping a finger to his lip.

“Hmm… Well, it depends on the day right now. Sometimes it’s Tsuki no Uta, others it may be Tears in Love. Occasionally, it’s…” He’s cut off by a happy laugh from Natsuki, and he huffs with a grin. “What are you on about?”

“Myu-chan, you're just naming my songs!” He giggles, squishing his cheeks as he gives him a kiss. “You’re too adorable, Myu-chan! I love all of your songs, too, and our song together would become my very top fave!” Camus blushes and hums, smiling. How sweet.

“Then, why don’t we begin this evening, hm?” Camus takes one of Natsuki’s hands into his own, slowly leading him into a dance. “This evening, just the two of us, our songs, only the moon and stars to see us below…”

Natsuki smiles and nods. “I’d love that,” he says softly, leaning down and kissing him. “But first! Dinner!” He picks up Camus, wrapping his legs around his waist to help carry him off to the kitchen.

“Na— Shinomiya! Put me down at once!”

“Nope!”

Camus shoves his face into his shoulder. Gah, how embarrassing…

* * *

The next day, it was Natsuki who returned to a surprise. The gentle sound of a cello, playing the same tune they began the day before. A sweet smile forms itself on his lips, and he hums to himself the song as he makes his way up to their bedroom. Though, a sight inside had him stopped in his tracks near instantly.

Camus sat in a chair, fingers and bow playing the strings so expertly. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail, sat high on the back of his head, two braids on each side leading back to it. The front of his face was framed by some of his loose hair still. Speaking of his face, Natsuki felt his heart quicken when he realised something: Camus… Has makeup on?

His cheeks are just a little redder, his lips a little pinker and shinier, closed eyes covered in their signature icy blue and yellow and lined damn near perfectly… Natsuki almost wanted to faint at the sight of his man looking as gorgeous as he is. Camus’s smile widens a smidge, he realises, and he shakes himself out of it.

“Welcome home, Shinomiya,” he says, finally opening his eyes to look up at him as he stands. “How has your day been?”

“A… Ah, it— My day was well, Myu-chan,” he stammers. He’s dressed in a white suit, the trim of the outfit lined in a soft icy blue, a pair of yellow and blue flowers—roses?—tucked into the breast pocket of it on the left of his chest. Absently, he wonders if that’ll be what he wears to the… Their… We…

“I’m glad, my dear prince,” he hums, setting his cello against the chair stably and safely before coming over and gently pressing a kiss to his lips. He returns it as sweetly, but Natsuki truly feels like he could die on the spot as the happiest man on earth in the history of now and forever.

“Is there any particular reason you dressed up as much as you did?” He giggles, kissing him a second time. He tastes sweet, like vanilla frosting. He wonders to himself if it’s the lip gloss or if he really did have some. Either way, he’s as good as a cake, and he wants the man 10 times more than one.

“Do you remember when I sent you a message asking if you’ll be entirely free at dinner time today?” He asks, pulling away to move his cello somewhere more proper and going to the closet.

“I do, and even now I still am. Why was it important?” Natsuki asks, following him over and wrapping his arms around his waist. He smells so sweet, just in general. All sorts of soft, sugary sweet smells and tastes…

“I had planned a dinner date for us, and I wished to create a reservation,” he hums, taking a suit from the dresser out. It’s just as white as Camus’s, though whereas the ones he has on are lined in light blue, the ones he’s holding are lined in yellow. No doubt, they’re meant to be for him. “It’s not for a little while still, of course, but perhaps we could spend our time together nonetheless.” He offers Natsuki his hand when he takes the suit, smiling. “After you dress, may I ask for a dance?”

Natsuki smiles gently, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles, especially over his ring finger. “I’ll gladly accept,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> these last two stories have just been characters going ":eyes: :eyes: :eyes:" back n forth lmao
> 
> (title: "Put Your Records On" - Ritt Momney)


End file.
